convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog] series. He made his official debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_XVI:_The_Time_Crisis The Time Crisis]. Canon Sonic is the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog games. He has appeared in over one hundred games, and the series is still ongoing to this day. In the games themselves, Sonic is a laid back and fun loving hedgehog who regularly stops the nefarious Doctor Eggman and any other enemies who threaten the world he has sworn to protect. Pre-Convergence Before the events of The Time Crisis '', Sonic was attacking one of Eggman's airships. At first seeming like a simple task, it soon turned out that the whole ship was a trap for Sonic, with Eggman waiting for him in the control room of said airship. The doctor soon trapped Sonic in a glass container and transported to another dimension. Upon arriving in this new dimension, Sonic fell from the sky and landed in the ocean. He was soon rescued by his friend Blaze the Cat, who happened to be nearby searching for the final Sol Emerald. Sonic then proceeded to explain the circumstances to Blaze, who was suspicious of this. They didn't have too long to think, as they were both soon sucked into a tornado. The pair were knocked unconscious and soon awoke in a mysterious black void, leading into the events of ''The Time Crisis. Plot Involvement The Time Crisis Sonic and Blaze were both brought into the Time Crisis via a tornado in Blaze's dimension that the pair were sucked into. Like Birdie, Sonic was mind controlled into being a traitor and didn't know it. He carried out the kills lf Blaze and A2, this causing two thirds of the kills. Of course, Sonic was extremely guilty over this once it was revealed that he was a traitor and was transported into the afterlife. In the afterlife, Sonic wasn't his usual upbeat self. Instead, Sonic was uncharacteristically quiet, as he was still distraught over the murders he'd committed. Eventually, though, Sonic snapped out of it and soon returned to his normal self. Epilogue(s) The Time Crisis At the end of the game, Sonic kept his goodbyes relatively short due to the fact that he had left Dr. Eggman unattended during the events of the game. Just as Sonic suspected, Eggman had successfully built his amusement park Eggnanland in the hedgehog's abscence. The doctor's victory didn't last long, however, as Sonic soon managed to track down Eggman and foil his plans once again. Sonic ended the day by catching up with everyone, including Tails, who had been involved in a previous Murder Game before hand. Because this was the second instance of him or someone he knew being involved in a Murder Game (as far as he knew), Tails began to do extensive research on these "games" and multiversal threats as a whole. In the meantime, Sonic perched himself on a nearby rooftop and gazed at the stars in glee to end off his day. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Tails - A major character from Sonic the Hedgehog who appeared in Fusion. The two have been through thick and thin together, always having each other's backs no matter what. * Blaze the Cat - Another character from Sonic the Hedgehog who debuted in The Time Crisis. Blaze is the princess of another dimension and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds who made her debut in the Nintendo DS exclusive, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Rush Sonic Rush]. Although the two didn't get along too well at first, Sonic soon helped Blaze open up and the two became friends soon after, teaming up to defeat Blaze's version of Eggman, [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Eggman_Nega Eggman Nega]. * Doctor Eggman - The primary antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise who appeared in Restless in Rapture. The two of them are mortal enemies, with Sonic often fighting to foil his nefarious plans. * Shadow the Hedgehog - Another major character from Sonic the Hedgehog who appeared in Ragnarok, along with the rest of Team Shadow. The two of them are long-standing rivals, often switching between friends and enemies depending on the situation. Trivia * Sonic wasn't the original idea for the main character of the series. In fact, SEGA went through several redesigns including an armadillo, a flying squirrel, a rabbit, and even Dr. Eggman at one point before finally deciding on a character named Mister Needlemouse, who was soon renamed into Sonic the Hedgehog. * Sonic makes an appearance in the non-canon Tag Team Trouble. Category:Characters Category:The Time Crisis Category:Traitors